Justice
by Pintsizedpsycho
Summary: Direct sequel to Bathing. Third in the sleep series. Fenris gets justice(revenge) for Anders.


The two days since Anders' attack have been beyond horrible for Fenris. His nights have been filled with nothing but nightmares of either templars or some faceless man raping Anders and Fenris can do nothing but watch helplessly. Their usual roles reversed with Anders waking Fenris from nightmare and the elf refusing to speak about them. So because of that bastard still being alive and his recurring nightmares Fenris hasn't left Anders side since he found his mage curled up in the tub. He walks with Anders to and he stays at the clinic the whole day helping out patients guarding the clinic, as well as glaring at every single male over the age of fifteen. Than walking Anders home after he closes the clinic.

So far Anders has enjoyed and appreciated the elf's worry for him but Fenris knows that the novity of this will where off far too soon for his liking and it will start annoying his lover. He also knows that this arrangement could very well remind him of his days at the Circle but with that bastard escaped from Darktowers before they could kill him and he is never again going to leave his mage vulnerable to another attack. So he decided until he has had a chance to track this bastard down and kill him he is not going to risk Anders life and safety.

Fenris catches Anders giving him smile over his shoulder before going back to doing the inventory of the clinic supplies. He sighs he at the smile, if he keeps following and watching him as he has been it may be a long time before he sees that smile again. But if Anders is attacked and hurt in such an unspeakable manner Fenris knows he will never see that smile ever again. So he is resolved that until he finds out where the bastard is and can hunt him down and kill him he will not leave Anders side.

A few hours later at the Hanged Man during their usual card game the Maker seems to smile down on Fenris in the form of Hawke. She tells them that she is going up to Sundermount to once again look for more flowers for the potion maker at the Gallows and asks for volunteers. Anders of course jumps at the chance to go with her needing to restock his clinic's supply of herbs and potion reagents, Fenris however declines. That gets him a few strange looks but no one comments on it. They begin their usual game of Diamond Back after Merrill and Varric also volunteer to go with Hawke. Fenris barely pays attention to the game as he makes plans on how to find the bastard and how long he will have before Anders and others return from Sundermount. He is saved from trying to figure it out when Hawke gets up to order another rounds of drinks.

Fenris gets up and follows after Hawke but stops her before she gets to the stairs and says, "I need to speak with you Hawke. Away from prying ears,"

Hawke gives Fenris a confused look before she says, "Of course Fenris. Let's go to Isabela's room,"

Fenris just nods his head before he follows her the short distance down the hall to the Pirate Queen's rented room. Once inside and the door has been closed and locked behind them Fenris begins pacing the room as he tries to figure out what he can tell Hawke and what he can leave out about what happened to Anders. He can't help but wonder what Anders has already told her of what happened if he told her anything, knowing his mage as he does Anders has likely hasn't said anything.

He doesn't want to tell her too much but Hawke deserves to know why he is making such a request. He finally decides that he has to tell her about what happened to Anders. He stops pacing and takes a deep breath and says, "I need you to extend your trip to Sundermount for as long as you can."

Hawke gives Fenris a flat look before she says, "Why would I do that? You had better give me a good reason Fenris,"

Fenris knew this was coming and just nods his head as he tries to get enough courage to talk about Anders near rape. After taking another deep breath he says, "Someone, a man, has become obsessed with Anders. Two days ago he attempted to ra…rap…" Fenris closes his eyes and growls and tries once again to say the word but he can't make himself say that vile word so instead says,  
>"He attempted to force himself on Anders," Fenris holds up his hands to stop Hawke cry of outrage at hearing this news before he continues,<p>

"Thankfully one of his patients was able to get help from the others of Darktown. They saved him from being hurt but the bastard got away,"

Hawke is filled with an all-consuming white hot rage. This is not the rage where she cannot think of anything but kill that which made her mad but her dangerous rage. The rage where she is at her most dangerous, where she can think clearly and logically. She wants to stay behind with Fenris and help him hunt this bastard down and kill him slowly and painfully but she also understands why Fenris wants Anders out of Kirkwall. He wants the mage someplace safe so he can hunt down the man who hurt his lover, so she will do as he asked.

The look on her face must be truly terrifying because Fenris takes several steps away from her but stops the second she begins speaking, "I can give you three days. That will be the longest we can be away before everyone starts asking question and demanding to return to Kirkwall,"

Fenris swallows thickly before he says, "That will do. I will be able to find and kill him in that time,"

Fenris starts to walk out of the room but is stopped by Hawke grabbing his arm as he passes her. He looks at her and starts to ask her what else she wants to say when she cuts him off by saying, "Make the bastard dies screaming and make sure his body is never found and if it is make sure he won't be recognized,"

Fenris gives her his most bloodthirsty smirk as he says, "I was planning on it,"

She nods her head before letting his arm goes before she says, "Will you order the drinks for us. I need a few moments to calm down. If I go in there like this Isabela will know something is wrong and won't stop asking until I tell her,"

Fenris dips his head before he says, "Of course Hawke,"

He walks out of the room closing the door behind him and walks down to the bar and orders the next round of drinks telling Corff to put the drinks on Hawke's tab before he turns back to Varric's suite. Luckily when he gets back to the suite Hawke has returned and is in her seat next to Isabela acting has if nothing was wrong. She must have made up some reason as to why he followed her out and why she returned before he did because on one asks him why he followed after Hawke.

The rest of the night goes as it usually does, Isabela and Hawke getting drunk and stealing everyone's coin in between feeling each other up, Varric remembering everything that was happening to write later, Merrill getting drunk and giggling and blushing at Isabela and Hawke's antics. Aveline drinking slowly while giving Hawke and Isabela the disapproving mother looks she always has when they act up like this. While Anders sits glaring at his cards like they are templars who insulted his mother. Sebastian's face is bright red as he looks at everything but Isabela and Hawke. The night is officially ended when Isabela and Hawke stumble out of the room dragging a giggling and blushing Merrill behind them.

"I believe that is my cue to leave," Sebastian says as he stands up and nods to Varric and Fenris ignoring Anders all together as he says, "Good night Fenris Varric,"

Varric says goodnight to Sebastian and can't stop the smirk when Fenris instead of saying goodnight he growls at Sebastian for snubbing Anders. The priest gives Fenris as shocked look before he turns and quickly leaves out of the room. Aveline sighs and at the two men before standing herself as she says, "Well I have to work on the duty roster tomorrow so goodnight everyone,"

The three men say goodnight to the Guard Captain as she walks out of the room. After Anders and Varric finalize plans for Anders to come to the Hanged Man in the morning before they head their trip up to Sundermount, so they can make a list of ointments for poison oak and other ailments that Varric seems to be unbelievably susceptible to whenever he leaves the city. With plans completely finalized Anders and Fenris say goodnight to Varric and leave the suit.

On the long walk back to Hightown Anders chats happily about leaving the Kirkwall for a day or so but the happiness is quickly fades when he thinks about leaving his clinic and the people who need him at the clinic. Fenris quickly puts Anders fears at ease reminding him that he has assistance who can take care of things for him while he is gone. But Anders begins thinking of the worst possible things that could happen while he was away, a collapsed in one of the Darktown tunnel, Bone Pit mines being hurt somehow, or even an outbreak.

Fenris sighs in annoyance and does the one thing he knows will shut his mage up. He reaches up and runs his hands through Anders hair. His mage quickly stops speaking and leans into the touch as he sighs, "Cheater,"

Fenris chuckles as he gives Anders a quick kiss and gives Anders' head a gentle scratch before removing his hands Anders before they walk into the mansion and up to their room falling to a comfortable silence. Once inside their room they both dress quickly in comfortable sleeping clothes and crawl into bed. Fenris lay on his back his left arm wrapped around Anders shoulders while Anders lay on his side with his head resting on Fenris' chest over his heart. Both of them lay next to each other relaxed and comfortable for several minutes before Fenris jumps in surprise when he feels Anders kissing his chest through his shirt. He looks down at the top of Anders' head in surprise since the attack Anders hasn't been able to be intimate with Fenris so to have his mage kissing down his way down his chest is beyond surprising. A good sort of surprise, as long as he isn't forcing himself to do this because he thinks Fenris wants it.

It takes Fenris several long seconds to make himself clear his throat to get Anders attention and once he has it in a breathless voice he says, "Not that I'm complaining Anders, but what are you doing,"

Anders gives Fenris a small smile as he says, "You have been patient with me. And I know…I know that you miss it so I wanted to do something for you," Anders sits up on his knees and looks down at Fenris before continuing, "I know that I'm not ready to have sex yet the memories it dredged up are still too fresh but I want to do something for you,"

Fenris sits up pulling Anders into his arms and gives him a gentle but passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss only when they need air. Looking deeply into each-other's eyes as they catcher their breath before Fenris says, "Yes I miss it. I miss it very much but don't force yourself to do something you don't want to, to please me,"

Anders smiles, the smile he reserves for Fenris and Fenris alone. The smile that lights up his whole face and room and turns his beautiful honey brown eyes to magnificent gold as he says, "I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I want to do this,"

Fenris searches Anders face for a few seconds before finally nodding his head allowing himself to be pushed back down onto the mattress. Once he is on his back he places his hands behind his head holding his head up so he can watch as Anders unties his leggings freeing his half hard member. He watches Anders him in hand bringing his member to a full erection. He gasp in pleasure when Anders leans down and licks up him from base to tip. Fenris can't fight back the groan of pleasure when Anders pushes back the foreskin and licks the head of his cock. He swirls his tongue over the tip before licking the slit focusing on the hole for a several agonizing pleasurable moments before slowly takes Fenris into his mouth.

Fenris hisses in pleasure at the sensation of the hot wet warmth engulfing and fights to keep his eyes on Anders as he watches his member disappear into his mage's mouth as well as the urge to bury his hand in Anders' hair. Instead he grips his own hair as he lets out a loud moan of pleasure and when Anders begins bobbing his head up and down. As always Anders uses the perfect amount of suction, tongue movement and teeth making it next to impossible to for Fenris not to trust into his mage's mouth. Having been more than a week since they had last made love so doesn't take long before Fenris can feel his climax quickly approaching.

"I(pant)…ugh…I'm…Maker! I'm close Anders! SO CLOSE!" Fenris calls out in in a loud pleasure thicken voice. In response Anders takes Fenris all the way into his mouth until his nose is rubbing against Fenris abdomen as he begins fondling Fenris' balls. This all Fenris can take and lets Anders know as he calls out in Teveiner before shooting cum down Anders' throat. He groans again when Anders swallows around him before slowly pulling his mouth off of the wet softening member with a loud pop. Fenris barely regisgters Anders putting his member back into his leggings tying them back up. He is brought back to himself when he feels Anders returning to his side and laying his head on Fenris' chest again.

Fenris as he catches his breath he wraps his arm around Anders' shoulders giving him a light squeeze while with the other hand he reaches up and runs his hand thought Anders hair as he says, "That was amazing. The best one yet,"

Anders just chuckles with a slight shake of his head before shifting a little to get more comfortable with his erection pressed to Fenris' hip. Just as he about asleep but before he pulled back to complete wakefulness when Fenris pulls himself out from under Anders' head. He opens his mouth to ask Fenris what's wrong but stops when Fenris pushes him onto his back as he says, "It would be unfair if I not return the favor,"

Anders blinks owlishly at Fenris in surprise, they have been together for a year and half now and can count on one hand how many times Fenris taken him in his mouth and those time had been when they are lost in the heat of the moment, he has never done it just because. Anders never asked why since he was sure he already knew the answers. He believes it brings too many bad memories to the surface just as being the bottom and Anders understands this, probably better than anyone else, and has accepted it. So to say Anders is surprised at Fenris' offer would be the understatement of the century.

He is pulled from his stupor when Fenris starts kiss his way down Anders' body but he stops Fenris by gently taking his warrior's hand in his own and pulls Fenris' hand to his mouth kissing his knuckles. After pulling the warrior's hand away from his mouth laying their intertwined on his chest Anders shakes his head with a smile as he says, "Thank you. You don't have to do that, Love. Just offering to do it is more than enough. I'm…"

Fenris surges up and cuts Anders off with another gentle passionate kiss. He breaks the kiss with a breathless whisper, "I want to do this for you,"

Anders doesn't know what to say to this so he just nods his head before kissing Fenris' hand one move before letting his hand go. Fenris smiles at him before he continues kissing his way down Anders' body to his tented trousers. He reaches down and rubs Anders though his trousers a few times pulling a hiss in pleasure from his mage. Unlaces Anders trousers allows his erection to springs free from the confines of the trousers drawing a sigh of relief from Anders. He gently takes the erection into his hand giving a few gentle strokes drawing a groan of pleasure from Anders and bead of pre-cum from his erection. Just as Anders did for him he also licks up the side of erection and when he reaches the head he swirls his tongue around the tip. Though unlike Anders he doesn't have to worry about a moving he foreskin. Anders foreskin had been removed when he was first taken to the circle, yet another reason why Anders hates the Circle.

He licks the pre-cum off of the tip savoring the taste of his lover before licking the slit and focuses on the whole just as Anders' had done. After several long seconds of making Anders writhe under him he finally taking Anders into his mouth. It has been a while since he has taken Anders into his mouth so he is not doesn't use his teeth or uses his tongue as he sucks instead alternates between sucking and rubbing his tongue over the erection. He doesn't take Anders all the way down his throat either.

Anders pants and moaning loudly in pleasure as he too watches himself disappear into Fenris' mouth over and over again as his warrior bobs up and down. He has to fight back the urge to thrust into Fenris mouth instead he begins crying out praising Fenris, the Maker and anything that comes to mind. It doesn't take much more before he is screaming, "I'M COMING!"

Instead of pulling away and allowing Anders to empty into his hand as he usually does Fenris instead takes as much of Anders into his mouth as he can and lets the mage empty himself into the elf's mouth. Anders sighs in pleasure when Fenris swallows spent around him. Fenris slowly pulls his mouth off of Anders softening member before tucking him back into his trousers and lacing them up again. Anders smiles sleepily at Fenris before he says, "I love you,"

Fenris smiles at him as he lay down next to Anders allowing his mage to lay his head on his chest again. Fenris warps one arm around Anders shoulder as he strokes his head with other hand he says, "I love you too,"

Anders can't stop the giggle, yes an actual giggle, that escapes him as he snuggles closer to Fenris. This is the first time either of them has declared their love for each other and it is as wonderful and beautiful as he thought it would be. With those thoughts warming his heart Anders drifts off to sleep not realizing that Fenris thoughts are mirroring his own as his warrior fallows him into the fade.

That night both men sleep throughout the whole night neither are woken by nightmares. For the first time in years both men peacefully sleep through the whole night.

Fenris and Anders had spent most of the next morning collecting or making the potions and ointments that would be needed for the trip up Sundermount in between treating the few people who came clinic, luckily there was nothing major. After all the potions and ointments they will need for the trip have been collected and stored away in Anders' pack he leaves instructions with his assistances on where they can find a mage who is trained in healing magic if magic is needed. After many reassurances from Fenris that everything was going to be fine he is finally able to get Anders out of the clinic and back up to the Hanged Man.

After dropping Anders off with Varric so his mage can give the dwarf the ointments and potions he would need for the trek up Sundermount to treat the many ailments he will likely catch on the way to and on Sundermount. Fenris still can't understand how Varric does it but that dwarf always seems to find every poison oak plant, every thorn bush and plant that will cause a rash, cut or any form of discomfort but he does. When he is sure Anders is completely distracted with dividing out the potions he walks out of the Hanged Man and makes his way back to Darktown. He is going to see the man who seems to know everything that happens in Darktown, Tomwise. The poison dealer has even more contacts than Hawke, Varric and Anders combine. So he would he should know who Anders' attacker is and where he can find him.

The trip to Darktown doesn't take long nor to navigate his way through the under city to Tomwise's stall. The elf smiles at him in greeting but before he can say anything Fenris stats, "You heard about what happened to Anders,"

Tomwise eyes narrow in anger before nodding his head as he says. "Yes. I'm glad that it was stopped before anything could happen to the Healer. Why?"

"I want to tell me everything you can about him or tell me who might have the information I need,"

Tomwise brings his hand up and begins tapping his chin as he thinks. For a few moments he is silent before he finally says, "I don't know his name or where he is at but I can find out. Give me a few hours,"

Fenris can't stop his growl of frustration but nods his head as he says, "I will be at the Hanged Man Varric's suite, send a runner there,"

Tomwise nods his head as he says, "Of course Fenris,"

Fenris starts to turn to leave but stops when he hears Tomwise says, "Make him suffer,"

Fenris looks back at Tomwise and gives him a vicious smirk as he says, "I was planning on it,"

Tomwise nods his head as with a small smile he as he says, "Good,"

Fenris walks back to the Hanged Man quickly making sure to pay attention for potential attacks or pickpockets. It doesn't take him long to get back to the Hanged Man, once in the bar he orders wine and goes back to Varric's room to wait for Tomwise's information. When he gets to Varric's suite he sees Hawke, Isabela, Merrill and Anders sitting around the table eating breakfast or rather lunch as they finalize their plans for the trip up the Sundermount. Fenris quickly sits next to Anders giving his mage's leg a squeeze under the table and allows himself a small smile when Anders returns the gesture. This is their version of a kiss since neither man is comfortable with public displaces of affection. Fenris takes a plate on the table and puts some of the cold meats and cheese on his plate. He tucks into his food listening to them make their plans.

"I know you aren't going to be happy about this but I have a feeling that this is going to be more than a day trip," Hawke says and waits for the reaction.

Anders swallows the food in his mouth before he asks, "Why? We are just going after one flower. It shouldn't take us that long,"

Hawke smiles sheepishly before saying, "Yeah about that. The flower is at the summit of Sundermount and apparently really rare. And we also have to find all the plants you need find for you clinic. So I'm thinking it will likely take about three days,"

Varric groans in misery and gives Hawke the most pathetic kicked puppy look he can before getting out of his chair and walks over to his pack and begins counting the jars of ointment he has before he asks, "Do I have enough ointment to last three days Anders,"

Anders chuckles before he says, "You have enough there to last a week as long as you don't over use like you did last time. But I will be there to help so yes you have enough to last three days,"

Varric puts the jars back in his pack carefully before going back to the table and as he sits back at the head of the table he grumbling, "This flower better be worth it Hawke,"

Hawke rolls her eyes she as she says, "You are such a drama queen Varric. Anders do we have enough potions to last three days?"

Anders takes a quick drink of water before he says, "Yes. I always pack extra when I travel with you Hawke,"

Hawke gives him a hurt look as she says, "What are you trying to say Anders?"

Anders chuckles again before he says, "Nothing bad Hawke. Just that nothing is ever boring when you are around. Now when do you want to leave?"

Hawke snort at Anders before she says, "After we finish eating. Don't worry Merrill we are going to stop at the Alienage so you can get your pack,"

Merrill perks up at this and happily goes back to eating. The next half hour is spent eating and talking about anything and everything that comes to the peoples mind.

When the group gets up to leave Fenris gives Anders' leg a squeeze under the table and again Anders returns the gesture before standing from the table and following Hawke, Merrill and Varric out of the room. Fenris sits back and picking up his wine taking deep drink from the glass. He raises an eyebrow in question when he sees Isabela looking at him with a serious look on her face.

He puts his glass down and waits for her to say whatever she is going to say.

"I heard about what happened to Anders," Isabela finally says after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Fenris clenches his teeth and his fist, he is going to have to have words with Hawke about this. He told her to keep quiet about it.

As if reading his mind Isabela rolls her eyes at Fenris before she says, "I do have my own contacts you know. I have been looking for this little bastard since I heard about it,"

Fenris can't keep the look surprise off his face and can only stare at the Pirate Queen for several minutes his mouth opening and closing several times which causes Isabela to through her head back and laugh. The laugh pulls Fenris out of his stupor and allows him to collect himself and asks, "What have you learned. His name? His location?"

The light leaves Isabela face being replaced by a dark anger as she says, "I know he is a Ferelden refugee or so he said when he came into the city and that his name is Darren no surname that anyone knows of. I haven't found out where he is yet,"

Fenris can't stop the smirk the spreads across his face, he now has a name. Hopefully Tomwise will come up with his location.

"Thank you for the help Isabela,"

Isabela gives one of her Demon may care smirks and says, "That's me. I'm a helper. And I will help you kills this bastard too,"

The smirk drops from Fenris' face and giving her his cold killer face that he used when he was still Denarius' loyal slave and in a flat cold voice says, "I am not just going to kill him. I am going to make him suffer,"

Isabela's heart stops when she see that look on his face and hears that cold voice. For the first time since she has known Fenris she is truly scared of him. She tries to swallow and finds that her mouth has suddenly gone dry. She reaches out and picks up her mug of ale taking a deep drink to wet her mouth before she says, "I though as much…I will,"

Fenris cuts her off before she can finish offering to help.

"No Isabela. You are many things but you do not torture people. I do not want you to have those nightmare or guilt. You already have enough to deal with without adding this to it,"

Isabela opens and closes her mouth several times before just closing her mouth wanting argue about his own guilt and nightmares over what he was planning but knows that it would be useless and would just cause a huge fight. She finally just closes her mouth nodding her head in thanks.

For several minutes the two friends sit in an uncomfortable silence before Isabela can no longer stand it. She gets up from her seat and walks over one of the many shelves in the room grabbing a deck of cards to play Wicked Grace before she makes her way back to the table. As she shuffles the cards she says, "You have a few hours to kill. Why not give me your some of your coin while you wait,"

Fenris smirks before he says, "Yes we can do that but it will be you giving me your coin,"

Isabela throws back her head and laughs again before she deals out the cards. For the next two hours they play the game neither really trying to get a head on coin. By the time Tomwise's runner gets to the Hanged Man Fenris was finally getting ahead having won two hands in a row. Upon seeing the small elven child standing Fenris stands up from the table laying his cards down face up showing yet another winning hand. Fenris smirks when he hears Isabela throw her own hand down on the table as she mutter a few curses under her breath when she sees the cards.

He walks up to the small elven boy standing in the doorway whom has his hands behind his back as he nervously shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He sees the boy swallow nervously before he takes a deep breath than asks, "Are you Fenris?"

Fenris tries to give the boy what he hopes is a reassuring smile before he says, "Yes I am,"

Ralf takes a half a step back from as he tries to decide if he can out run Fenris or not. After several long seconds he finally nods his head as he pulls the parchment out from behind his back holding it out Fenris. As soon as Fenris' gets ahold of the parchment Ralf jerks his hand away quickly and starts backing up but when the large elf tells him to stop he does. Ralf takes a nervous step back when he sees Fenris reach into a pouch at his side but stops when he sees a silver piece in the older elf's hand.

Fenris ignores the boy's nervousness and holds out the coin to the boy. He waits patiently for the boy to decide if this is some kind of trap or not. Slowly the boy shuffles forward ready to run away if Fenris made any move to do anything other giving him the coin. As he slowly reaches for the coin Fenris takes pity on the boy so when the boy's hand is right under his he drops the coin into and says, "Go get something to eat,"

Ralf stares at the coin in shock not blinking and hesitantly looking up as if he the coin will disappear if he takes his eyes off of it. After a few long seconds he is finally able to take his eyes off the coin and looks up at Fenris and mutters out, "Thank you,"

Fenris smiles at the boy but before he can say anything the boy clamps his hand around the coin spins around on his heel and runs out of the Hanged Man so as afraid Fenris will change his mind. Fenris sighs sadly as he watches the back of the retreating child before going back into the suite opening the note as he does.

_F,_

_I have found who you are looking for. His name is Darren and he lives in the Refugee camp in Darktown. For his location talk to the ones in charge._

_T_

Fenris smirks down at the note sounds like someone already has plans for Darren. The ones in charge is an old woman Melinda her four children, two sons and two daughters. They were one of the first groups of refugees to get into the city before the refugees had to pay bribes to get in to the city. Melinda and her children were the ones who created the refugee camp in Darktown and if not for her and her family Darktown likely would have been in absolute chaos instead of the controlled chaos that it is. Fenris reading the note a few times before tearing the note up than throws the pieces into the fireplace. He walks out of the room without a word to Isabela or collecting his winnings.

The Pirate Queen watches Fenris leave and normally she would be offended at being ignored but she understands why this time. She sits at the table for several minutes messing with her cards as she thinks about she should take the winnings for herself or save them for Fenris. With a smile she decides Fenris would want her to have a few drinks on him for being the great friend she is. She picks up the rest of the cards as well as the small pile of coins in the center of table. She puts the cards back on the shelf before going down to bar and order the strongest whisky the Hanged Man serves paying for he drinks with Fenris' coin. After downing the whisky in one gulp she orders an ale with orders to keep them coming before going back up to Varric's suite to wait for Fenris to get back and be there for him if he need it.

~Darktown~

~Refugee camp~

Fenris knows Darktown Refugee Camp fairly well having gone there many times with Anders when his mage went to the camp to treat patients who were either too sick or injured to make it to the clinic. He quickly navigates through Darktown to Ferelden Refugee camp upon entering the camp few people pay him little mind save for a few people who wave or nod at him in greeting. He makes his way through the refugee to Melinda's shack. Rounding a corner sees Melinda two of her children a son and daughter standing outside their shack talking to a small group of people, and if he is reading their body langue correctly Melinda and her children must be trying to resolve some kind of conflict. He feels a little guilty for interrupting but he needs to find Darren quickly before the bastard finds out he is here and runs. He walks up to them and says, "Melinda I am sorry to interrupt but I need your help,"

Melinda and her daughter turn and give him twin glares and it takes everything Fenris has not to turn and run away screaming. Fenris looks at her son asking for help only but he just takes a step back from his mother and sister giving Fenris an are-you-insane look. Fenris swallows thickly before he continues, "It has to do with the Healer,"

The glares instantly fall from their faces before Melinda turns to looks at the group of people and says, "Don't kill each other while I help Fenris,"

A couple of the people starts to protest cut they quickly squashed when Melinda and her daughter turns their glares on the people. Satisfied that they will wait patiently now she turns and walks into her shack motioning Fenris to follow her as she barks over her shoulder, "Allison, Marcus make sure the idiots don't fight. And if they do start fighting you have my permission to singe them,"

Allison and Marcus nods their heads together as they both call a fireballs to their hands while reply in unison, "Of course mother,"

Fenris shakes his head wondering if her children practice doing everything in unison as an intimidation factor or they just did it natural. Deciding that it doesn't matter he follows Melinda into her shack.

Once the door is closed behind them Melinda asks, "Is this about the bastard who attacked the Healer?"

Fenris nods his head before he says, "Yes. I have learned he is here in camp. His name is Darren,"

Melinda narrows her eyes at Fenris before she says, "Are you sure it's him?"

Fenris raises an eyebrow before he says, "Yes. I was given his name by two trusted sources,"

Melinda shakes her head as she begins pacing back and forth for a few seconds before she stops and looks at Fenris as she says, "Damn. I was hoping I was wrong,"

Fenris can feel his temper starting to raise wanting to yell at her but knows it will only serve to alienate him. Instead he takes a few deep calming breaths before he says, "He has become obsessed with Anders and wanted him,"

Melinda grits her teeth before see starts pacing again as mutters, "That would make sense. He does speak as he and the Healer are involved even though we know he is with you,"

She stops pacing and faces Fenris as she says, "I will help you find him. But I have several conditions. Can you accept that,"

Fenris just nods his head not trusting himself not to yell at Melinda he doesn't have time for this.

Melinda nods her head before she continues, "Good. I know Darren's death is not going to be a clean death so I will ask that you take him away from the camp. We have enough trouble down here without listening to a man being tortured and I want you to make sure his body is not found. I don't want the guards or templars sticking their noses around down here anymore than they already do. Do you understand,"

"Yes. I will do as you ask," Fenris says his temper that had been threating boil over calming quickly.

"Good. You know where the junk dealer is?"

"Yes. Is he…"

"No. My son Alexander is helping the junk dealer today and he knows where Darren's shack is and how to get him out of his shack and Darktown without being seen. I don't want people not feeling safe here, well as safe as one can be in Darktown,"

Fenris gives Melinda a shallow bow as he says, "Thank you Melinda. I will do as you asked,"

"Good. Now let's go. Those morons aren't going to wait much longer,"

Fenris smiles as he opens the door and allows Melinda to walk outside again before following her. He closes the door behind him giving Allison and Marcus a nod as he walks past them. Just as he turns the corner he hears Melinda says, "You are all idiots…"

Fenris smile again even though he moves to far away to hear what she is saying. It doesn't take him long to find the Junk Dealer and Alexander is easy to spot he is not a large man but he definitely not a person Fenris would fight unless he had no other choice. Alexander short barely taller than an average dwarf and is built like one too, actually he looks like he may be half dwarf.

Alexander looks up from the vase his attempting to glue back together to see Fenris walking toward him by himself. He can't help but look around trying to catch a glimpse the Healer but he is nowhere to be found. Alexander puts vase down as he stand up from the work bench and walks toward Fenris with a slight nod of his head he says, "Sereh Fenris. How are you doing today,"

Fenris nods his head at the shorter man before he says, "I am looking for someone and your mother told me you could help,"

Alexander's brow creases before he says, "Who? Did you and the Healer get into a fight? If so I have not seen him but I will keep an eye out for him,"

Fenris shakes his head before he says, "No. I am looking for the man who attacked Anders. A man named Darren,"

Alexander feels his mouth in shock. He can't believe what Fenris just said. He shakes his head taking a step back as he says, "I was wondering how long it would take you,"

Fenris' creases his brow as he tilts his head to the side and asks, "You are not surprised,"

Alexander shakes his head before he says, "No. I knew there was something off about him. More than once I thought about just kicking him out of the camp but he knew too much about the people here and the Clinic. Give me a moment I have to tell Jeremy that I have to leave," As he turns and walks back toward the stall he mutters under his breath, "I should have killed that bastard a long time ago,"

Fenris watches Alexander walk over to the Junk Dealer speak for quickly before Jeremy nods his head. Alexander nods his head in thanks before motions for Fenris to follow him as he starts walking further into the camp.

Fenris quickly fallows Alexander they walk for only a few moments before coming to a stop and Alexander points out a shack few hundred feet away as he says, "That one is his,"

Fenris glares at the shake before he asks, "Are you sure he is in there?"

Alexander nods his head as he says, "Yes. He hasn't left his place for a few days. He has been too afraid to after what he did,"

Alexander begins weaving his way between to building with Fenris following behind him. As they get closer to Darren's shack says, "He has a back entrench to his shack. We can get around to back this way. It won't take much to get him out without anyone seeing,"

Fenris wants to ask why they are so willing to help him in his quest for vengeance but he already knows the answers. Anders has saved everyone or a family member in this camp several times over. These people would kill, die and have died to protect Anders and if someone hurt him that person no matter who that person is.

Fenris is pulled from his thoughts when Alexander stops of a shack and points at a tarp that hanging over a door sized hole. Fenris raises an eyebrow in a silent question to which Alexander nods his head before he mouths 'Wait here' before lifting the tarp and walking in. Fenris steps up next to hole and listens to the two men speak.

"Darren why haven't you gone to the Healer yet? Those wounds look painful,"

"I don't want to bother him. He seems rather busy. I might go to him in a few days when there aren't as many people in the clinic,"

"Oh so you want to make sure the Clinic is empty so no can stop you from attacking him again,"

At hearing this Fenris pushes the tarp aside and steps into the shack. He sees a man, Darren, sitting on a crate at looking up at Alexander who seems to be waiting for the fool to try and attack him. When Darren sees Fenris all color drains from his face before he jumps up and takes several steps back.

As he continues walking slowly backwards he begins speaking, "I didn't hurt him! He loves me and I love him. We were going to make love! Than those people tore us apart and beat me!" He points an accusing finger at Fenris as he continues, "You are just here because you're jealous! He is going to leave you and you're getting rid of me! But he won't stand for it, he lov…"

Fenris quickly tires of listening to his insane ramblings and activates his brands using them rushes across the room punching the delusional in the jaw, Darren crumples to the floor bonelessly. Fenris kneels down next to Darren and picks him up sling him on his shoulder before turning back to Alexander and says, "Lead the way,"

Alexander says nothing before turning and walking out of the shack holding the tarp aside to allow Fenris to walk thought. After letting the tarp drop he turns and quickly moves toward between the buildings leading Fenris to side tunnel that goes out to the Wounded Coast which will give Fenris the privacy he needs to kill Darren and also make it easy for him to dispose of the body. He turns to Fenris and says, "Go inside but not too far. I have to get a light,"

Fenris nods his head before walking into the tunnel just far enough so no one will see him. He only has to wait a few minutes before Alexander returns with an oil lamp. Alexander walks into the tunnel and motions for Fenris to follow him as he passes the waiting elf.

They walk for almost an hour before Alexander stops and turns to look at Fenris as he points to a sewer tunnel to his left as he says, "This sewer tunnel leads out to the Wounded Coast. We are far enough from Darktown that no one will hear anything. So we can stop here and you can kill him or we can continue out to the coast,"

Fenris shifts Darren on his shoulder a little to try and relieve some of the pressure on his shoulder. The human isn't very heavy but he has been carrying him for an hour and his arm is starting to get tired.

Alexander notices Fenris shifting Darren so he holds out the lamp to the elf as he says, "Let's trade,"

Fenris looks into Alexander eyes for a few minutes as if searching for any kind of deception and when he doesn't find any he nods his head as he takes the lamp from the human than allows Alexander to remove Darren his shoulder before placing the unconscious man over his shoulder.

Fenris rotates his shoulder a few times relieving some of the pain in it as he says, "The Wounded Coast would be best. I don't want you have to listen to what I am going to do,"

Alexander sighs as he gives Fenris a look of appreciation before he says, "Thank you. Just head down that tunnel. There a few turns I will point them out when we get to them,"

"Very well. Let's go," Fenris says as he walks past Alexander starting down the tunnel the shorter man pointed out. For another hour and half they continue silently and the only sound besides their footsteps is when Alexander points out another tunnel they need to go down. By the time the get to the end of the tunnel Fenris is once again carrying Darren and Alexander the lamp. As they step out of the dark sewer tunnel and onto the Wounded Coast the sun burns their eyes and shoots pain through their heads as their begin to water at the sudden change in light. Both men freeze and clamp their eyes close against the pain. They have to slowly open their eyes and blink several times before their eyes adjust to the bright sunlight.

When they both can keep their eyes open without pain and can see clearly Alexander begins walking again leading Fenris to a cave little less than a half mile from a sewer tunnel. Upon entering the cave Fenris realizes it is an old Slaver holding cave. Fenris snarls at Alexander's back and starts to drop Darren from his shoulder so he draw his for his sword when Alexander says, "Here it is. You won't have to worry about anyone hearing what you do or him getting away. There are cells further inside. You can put him in one of the cells until he wakes up,"

He turns toward Fenris and looks the elf in the eyes and sees the anger and mistrust. He sighs in frustration before he says, "Do you want me to carry him and the lamp so you can make sure this isn't a trap,"

The only answer he gets is Fenris dropping Darren on the ground and taking several steps back as he grabs the handle of his sword. Alexander just nods his head before walking up to the unconscious man and kneels down. He places the lamp on the ground before picking up Darren and placing him back on his shoulder. He grabs the lamp as he stands up and starts to head deeper into cave. Alexander sighs in annoyance as he feels Fenris glaring holes into the back of his head. Once they get to the back of the cave he moves the light around to show Fenris it is completely empty before dropping Darren to the ground again. He places the lamp on a hook on the wall before turning back to Fenris and says, "There. No bloody trap,"

Fenris has the decency to look embarrassed as he says, "I apologize. I have misplaced my trust before,"

Much of the anger leaves Alexander's face with a sigh as he says, "I understand. I will be outside waiting and keeping a look out," He starts out of the cave but stops next to Fenris and looks him in the eyes and asks, "Are you sure about this? I understand you want revenge for what he did to Anders and he has to pay but why not just kill him and be done with it,"

Fenris snarls at Alexander than walks over to Darren and picks him up again walking to one of the cells. He walks into the cell dropping Darren again for the third time today than walks out of the cell closes the door and looks at the short human as he growls, "Why all the concern for this bastard?"

Alexander gives Fenris a tired look before he shakes his head than sighs, "Not him. You,"

At the surprised look on Fenris' face he continues, "Torturing someone changes you and not in a good way,"

Fenris sighs nodding his head in understanding than says, "Thank you for your concern but this is nothing new to me,"

Alexander's eyes suddenly become very sad and in quite voice says, "Alright. I will be outside. When you are done I will help you with the body,"

Fenris starts to thank Alexander again but is cut off when he hears a groan coming from the cell. He turns to look at the cell to see Darren regaining consciousness he nods to Alexander dismissing him before making his way over to the cell waiting for Darren to wake up completely.

Fenris watches Darren's eyes open as his move around him in confusion before sit up bolt upright. He looks around quickly with a look of confusion on his face before confused look is replaced with a look of pain. He clutches his head for a few minutes groaning in pain. When he pain finally passes he looks up again but instead of confusion he has a look of panic on his face. His panic gives way to anger as he jumps up from the ground only to almost fall down again. He grabs his head as face turns green as he stumbles sideways and falls into the bars of the cell. He grips the bars of the cell so tightly that his knuckles turn white as he leans heavily them. When his legs stop trying to give out from under him he takes several deep breaths before gently shaking head. He slowly pushes himself off of the cell bars but keeps ahold of them for a few minutes as he waits his dizziness pass. As soon the room stops spinning and he no longer feels like he is about to be sick all over the floor he lets go of the bars. He take a few steps away from the bars and he looks around. The look of confusion returns to his face until his eyes land on Fenris and confusion becomes panic again as he takes several steps back.

Fenris glares at Darren as he asks, "You know why you're here?"

Darren glares at the elf as he growls, "I'm here because the Healer loves me and not you. You going to kill me because you're jealous,"

Fenris glares at Darren causing the man scramble back from the elf until he slams into the stone wall at the back of the cell. Fenris' brands ignite at his sudden anger as slams his and against the bars of the cell snarling, "No. I am going to kill you for attacking Anders. I am going to kill you because you hurt him,"

Darren shakes his head violently before pushing himself of the stone wall and rushes across the cell and throwing himself against the door of the cell screaming, "NO! YOU'RE LYING! HE LOVES ME! WE…"

Fenris cuts off the mad man's rant when reaches through the bars and plunges his hand inside Darren's chest grabbing his heart. Fenris give serious thought to just crushing his heart here and now ending this but the mad man's claim that Anders loves him and that he wanted to be attacked seals his fate. Choice made Fenris releases the human's heart and withdraws his hand from the human's chest. As he deactivates his brands he watches with satisfaction as Darren falls to the ground gasping loudly as he curls in on himself and clutching his chest. A smirk spreads across Fenris' face at look of abject terror spreading across Darren's face as he tries crawling away from him when he opens door and walks slowly into the cell.

Fenris reactivates his brands a blood thirst smile that spreads across his face when Darren shrieks in terror at the sight. Fenris rushes forward faster than the man can register what is happening he grabs both of Darren's arms as he says, "I am going to hurt you like you hurt him and when I tier of your screams I will kill you,"

He gives the terrified human an icy smirk using his lyrium enhanced strength snapping both the bones in the human's forearms like they are twigs ripping another wail of agony from Darren. Dropping the man's arms Fenris plunges his fist into Darren's abdomen grabbing the first organ his hand comes into contact with. Darren's eyes go impossibly wide has his mouth opens, so wide it looks like his is going to break his own jaw, in a silent scream. The silence doesn't last long, when Fenris twists his hand ripping whatever organ he had in his grasp. Darren's his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head as he starts to pass out. Fenris isn't going to allow that, with his free hand he slaps Darren across the face leaving for deep long gashes from his ear to his mouth.

Fenris is rewarded with Darren's eyes flying open as his mouth opens so wide it looks like he is going to break his own jaw. Darren takes a deep shuttering breath releasing it in a long blood curdling wail.

Once the wail dies Fenris snarls, "You suffering hasn't even begun. I have three days with you,"

~Outside Slaver Cave~

Alexander shifts uncomfortably when he hears yet another wail of agony cut thought the air from back of the slaver cave. He wants to cover his ears but the Wounded Coast is not the safest place to be distracted in any way he needs all of his senses in case of attack. But when he hears another wail steps further way from the opening hoping that the further away he is the less he will hear. When another wail reaches his ears he sighs in defeat as his hopes are destroyed as well as bringing forth memories of his time as a guard in Fort Drakon. A time he in his life he would rather forget.

He remembers how he just wanted to serve his king and country as well as provide a good life for his wife and son. He thought about joining the Army but didn't want to leave his family for long periods of time and the guard job was the best option. It was good pay and he could stay close to home it was the dream job. Though it did not take long before his quickly turned the dream job into a nightmare. The things was forced to do there and the things he had witness in the prison were beyond horrible. Most nights when he went home he couldn't look at his wife or son.

The blight almost seemed like a blessing, it gave him a reason to leave Fort Drakon, to leave that horrible nightmare behind. He used the Blight to get his whole family and run as far and as fast as they could. He ran to save his family only to lose his wife and son to illness on the long journey to Kirkwall. Sometimes he thinks his wife and boy's deaths where punishment for his many evil deeds he had committed and allowed to happen during his time as a guard. Another scream from the depth of the cave rips him from unpleasant memories bring him back to an unpleasant reality. He looks up at the sky and notices that the sun is starting sets perhaps this is his saving grace, he prays to the Maker that it is.

He takes a deep breath to steel himself for whatever he may find in the cave as he turns but before he can even take a step from the back of the cave he sees a light moving toward him. He can't stop the sigh of relief that escapes him, he has been saved from seeing what Fenris did to Darren. Yes the bastard deserve everything the elf did to him but Alexander has seen enough torture to last a hundred lifetimes and he doesn't want to see anymore. When Fenris finally comes completely into view he sees the elf's face, chest and arms covered in blood and Alexander is glad very they are on the coast and not far from the sea.

Fenris comes to a complete stop in front of Alexander looking into his eyes before looking away as considers his words carefully before he finally says, "No one will find him in there and if they do it will be assumed he was a slaver or would be slave. He will never be identified,"

Fenris than starts walking in the direction of the sewer tunnel he only gets a few feet but stops when Alexander calls out, "You should get cleaned up before going back into the city. You will attract too much attention covered in blood like that,"

Fenris pauses and looks down at himself to see that he is covered in blood. It is not uncommon to see Hawke and her companions running around with blood on them but never this much and he knows Alexander is right. He turns walk back toward Alexander and hands the lantern off to the human as he passes making his way toward the sound of waves. It doesn't take the two men long to cover the short distance to down to water. When they get to the water Alexander stands several feet away from the water before turning his back on Fenris when he sees the elf begins stripping down to his smalls.

Fenris steps into the cold sea water and quickly scrubs the blood off of his arms and faces before scrubbing the blood out of his hair. He gets out of the water and calls out to Alexander asking, "Did I get it all?"

Alexander turns around quick enough to give Fenris a quick once over before turning back around as he says, "You got it all," He looks down at Fenris' gear for a few seconds before he reaches into the pouch on his hip pulling out a rag he used to shine the junk he fixed up and holds it out to Fenris as he says, "Here use this to clean off your armor,"

Fenris looks at the rag for several long seconds before walking up to Alexander excepting the rage as he thanks the human. He walks back to his armor piled up on the beach and kneels down next to it he plunging the rag into the water. He pulls the rag out of the water rings out the excess water before grabbing his legging and begins wiping them down cleaning off all the blood he can see. One they are clean he places them on the beach before repeating the process with the rest of his armor. It takes almost half an hour to get all of his gear clean and by the time he finished cleaning his armor and put it back all back on the sun has almost completely set the sky is dark with a few stars starting to shine through. Fenris watches the sky for a few more minutes before he walks back to Alexander and motions for him to lead the way.

The return trip to and through the sewer is just as silent as their first trip both men lost in their own thoughts. Once back in Darktown Alexander leads Fenris to the edge of the refugee camp but before Fenris can walk away Alexander says, "Thank you. I know it seems horrible to be thanking you for torturing someone to death but I know he would have attacked the Healer again and he would have likely attacked the Healer again before kill him and then himself,"

Fenris turns around to face Alexander and can't stop himself form asking, "How do you know that?"

Alexander sighs sadly before he says, "A friend of mine was killed by a man like Darren. He became obsessed with her and he attacked her. A blacksmith named Wade and his husband Herren heard the attack and stopped it before he go do anything and chased him off. She just like the Healer begged for her attacker to be let loose and left alone and the way he repaid her for her kindness was to rape and kill her before killing himself. That is how I know if Darren had lived he would have likely killed the Healer,"

Fenris is quiet for a long time before he finally states, "You were already planning on killing him,"

Alexander just nods his head before he turns and walks away heading to his own home.

Fenris watches Alexander until he disappears around a corner before he himself turns and heads for his own home. With his mind still preoccupied by all the evens of the last week it doesn't seem to take him to long to get back to Hightown. Upon entering his mansion he makes a b-line for the cellar and grabs a bottle of wine. With wine in hand he goes back to his and Anders' room sits in his favorite chair uncorks the bottle and takes a deep pull from the bottle. He looks into the cold fireplace as he thinks back to what he had done only a couple of hours ago and finds he can't feel guilty about it especially after what Alexander told him.

He promises himself never tell Anders about what he has done but he will be content knowing that his mage is safe, well as safe as apostate mage outside Tevinter could be. He smiles thinking about Anders' real smile, the one that lights his eyes making the honey brown eye turn gold and any guilt he may have been lingering disappears, just as Anders would drown them all in blood to keep Fenris safe so too would Fenris to keep Anders safe.

When Anders returns to Kirkwall he is met with a pleasant surprise. Upon entering his home he is greeted with his favorite meal, a hot bath with new hair soap and lotion. Though the best part of the night was a full body message that almost put him to sleep. There was no sex of any kind that night nor the night after just cuddling. As the weeks crawl by they slowly begin to be intimate with each other again. It starts as it did in the beginning of their relationship with touches only and sometimes they use their mouths on each other. Five weeks after Anders' attack when he is able to sleep through the night with no nightmares and he has no flashbacks when they get more adventurous with their touching Anders comes home early from a light day at the clinic and for the first time in weeks Anders is finally able to make love to the love of his life again.

~Fin~


End file.
